


You Know I'm No Good

by sirfeit



Series: go home, or make a home [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'm No Good

It’s the first meeting he’s been required at since the peace was set in stone. He’s been at a couple others, but he fell asleep at the last one and Kane kicked him out. He’s never said anything at any of them. He thinks he might have accidentally voted at one, once.

Kane is here again, and so is Raven, and Prosper, and a couple other ambassadors he doesn’t recognize, and the Commanders. And Bellamy. Bellamy is kneeling in a cage in a corner, and Murphy wonders if there’s always a cage there and they led Bellamy to it from the dungeon, or if they moved the cage from the dungeon here. He wonders if it’s the same cage he was kept in. It’s unlikely. His was a cage in the Flamekeepers’ quarters, and this one looks a little bigger, maybe. He tears his eyes away. Bellamy Blake is not his problem.

The Commander is talking to him. “Bellamy Blake is your quarry,” she says. It is his fault that Bellamy is here at all. “What do you want to do with him? He will need to pay for the warriors he helped kill: jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood.”

Bellamy Blake is entirely his problem.

He thinks of the penance he could extract out of Bellamy; torture him until he does start talking again, hang him until he is primarily unconscious, let him starve in a cage alone in the dungeon.

“I want to give him to Clarke. Can I do that?”

The Commander inclines her head to Clarke.

Clarke doesn’t hesitate. “He should be lashed three hundred times for the three hundred people he killed.”

The Commander shakes her head. “He will be dead by then, Clarke. Blood must not have blood. Jus drein no jus daun.”

She bristles. “You just said that blood must have blood.”

The Commander bares her teeth at Clarke, an imitation of a smile. “That’s too much blood,” she says, and then, in a lower tone; “May he live forever.” Words meant exclusively for Clarke.

Murphy feels like he’s watching a tower crumble to the ground. Like he’s watching something great collapse. Even Bellamy is watching with interest, or possibly fear. He glances at Prosper, and then hears himself speaking without really having thought it out. “You can lash him thirty times,” he says. “And then send him to Oshokru. He can learn that Grounders are people.”

Prosper shakes his head. “No,” he tells Murphy, the Commander. “You will not rehabilitate him with me.”

The Commander holds up one imperious hand, and Prosper falls silent before he’s even really gotten started. “Not with you,” she says. “With Moss.”

The Commander’s word is final.

  
\---

Bellamy’s punishment is public, in the middle of Polis’s market square. It’s fucking inconvenient for the shopkeepers who have set up there, but the Commander’s smile and her new Flamekeeper’s yelling and a promise of blood have set aside most of their protests. Bellamy’s hands are tied together and above him. His shirt is gone. He braces his bare feet against the stones; when the first lash hits, he hisses. It doesn’t take very long before he’s screaming.

Murphy can’t stick around much longer after that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is set a week at most after 'I'll Be Good'.
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a comment or kudos if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
